Jenna Sommers
Jenna Sommers was and 's aunt, who became their legal guardian after their parents were killed in a car crash. During the first two seasons she remained unaware of the supernatural forces in Mystic Falls. She used to date Logan Fell, who was turned into a vampire by Anna and was then later killed by Alaric Saltzman. She begins a relationship with Alaric who's Elena and Jeremy's history teacher. She also went to high school with Mason Lockwood who was Tyler's uncle. Before she became Elena and Jeremy's guardian, Jenna was a party girl especially back in high school, which Mason revealed when he visited. Katherine compelled Jenna and had her spy on Stefan and Elena and then stab herself in her stomach while Elena and Alaric watched. At the hospital, the doctors said that she was lucky to be alive. Her relationship with Alaric became strained after she discovers his wife Isobel was still alive, and that he is a vampire hunter. She finally learned the truth after being attacked by Klaus. Shortly after reconciling with Alaric, she was called by Katherine, who tricked her into leaving her house, so Klaus could kidnap her and turn her into a vampire. During the sacrifice, Klaus killed her in order to break the Hybrid curse placed on him. Jenna was a relative of the Gilbert Family. History Early life Jenna was born in 1980 and lived in Mystic Falls, Virginia until her death. Her elder sister was Miranda, whose best friend, Kelly Donovan, frequently babysat and, later, partied with her. She attended Mystic Falls High School and was best friends with Mason Lockwood. They once sneaked some alcohol of Mason's father and drank it under the bleachers at school. She was a frequent recreational drug user, and was in love with Logan Fell, a fellow student. Jenna had a sexual relationship with John Gilbert, the younger brother of Grayson, Miranda's husband. However, their relationship ended badly, and she ended up hating him. Jenna later dated Logan, and fell in love with him. The two had a happy relationship, however, their relationship, just like her one with John, ended badly. He cheated on her with a woman named Monica. When Jenna found out, she ended the relationship and left town as quick as she could. On May 23, 2009, Miranda and Grayson drowned after driving off Wickery Bridge. Shortly after, Jenna received a telephone call from a lawyer informing her that she was to care for her sisters' children, Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Template:Jenna-Season1|Season One Template:Jenna-Season2|Season Two Template:Jenna-Season3|Season Three Template:Jenna-Season4|Season Four Season Five In she appeared to Katherine while she was hallucinating. She asked Katherine if she remembers the time when she compelled her to stab herself. Than Jenna stabbed Katherine in the stomach. Personality Human Jenna Sommers was a caring and naive woman. She was always there for her family. She was fun loving, good spirited. Often her good mood was enhanced by alcohol or even weed. She had terrible luck with men. When her sister died, she did her best to be there for Elena and Jeremy, even if she did not feel herself up to the task. Jenna was known for speaking her mind and having a fierce temper which she demonstrated against Alaric and Elena several times in the second season. She was also remarkably strong-willed and capable of adapting very quickly to any given situation such as going from irresponsible college girl to a parent in very little time. Vampire Her most notable adaption was when she adapted to her being a vampire quickly enough to surprise even Klaus by her blitz attack on Greta Martin although this cost her her life. She also did not turn off her emotions, even when facing death, showing she valued her humanity more than anything now that she had become a Vampire. Despite being turned, her heart was pure and she found peace after death, never feeling the torment of the other side. Physical Appearance Jenna is a beautiful young woman with a pale complexion, hazel eyes and medium length blonde hair. Her height is 5' 6", and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique. Relationships * Jenna and Alaric (Former Boyfriend, in love with) * Elena and Jenna (Adoptive Niece/Friends) * Jenna and Elijah (Friends) * Jenna and Logan (Ex-Boyfriend) Name Jenna of Arabic origin, and the meaning is "heaven". In the Western world it is a variation of Jennifer, and is of Cornish origin, the Cornish variant of Guinevere and means white (fair, pure). Esther mentions that Jenna remained pure, even if she was turned into a vampire, avoiding the torment the other side. In the original script, Jenna's surname was Moyer. [1] Appearances Season One *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Season Two *''The Return'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' Season Three *''The Departed'' (flashback) Season Five *500 Years of Solitude }} Behind the scenes *The casting call was: 29 years old, Elena and Jeremy’s aunt who took them in after the death of their parents, she is a brainy/sexy grad student who looks good in sweats and is hard at work on her thesis. She’s used to being the fun, cool aunt, and finds the transition to sudden parenting a bit daunting. Instead of packing school lunches, she hands her charges power bars and coffee. Jenna is trying hard and genuinely wants to be a good caretaker... Trivia * She is based on the novel character Aunt Judith. * When Jenna turned into a vampire, her first blood to drink was from a witch, not a normal human. * The name 'Sommers' is an homage to Buffy Summers, the titular character of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. According to Julie Plec, a letter "was changed to protect the innocent." * She was the last main character to learn about vampires. * In the books, Judith does not approve the relationship of Elena and Stefan, but she wants Elena with Damon. In the series, Jenna agrees with the relationship of Elena and Stefan, but she worries about her niece when she is with Damon. She also seems older in the books and is engaged to a man named Robert. * When she attended Mystic Falls High School, she was classmates with Logan Fell, John Gilbert and Mason Lockwood. Out of this group she seemed to be friends only with Mason. Out of this group John and Jenna are the last to die, each by a supernatural cause. *Sara Canning (Jenna) is actually only a few months older than Steven R. McQueen (Jeremy) and Nina Dobrev (Elena). *She is the third main character to become a vampire after Vicki Donovan and Caroline Forbes and before Alaric Saltzman. Ironically she was the last to know about vampires before becoming one. *Jenna showed more self-control than Vicki and Caroline after being turned into vampires. **It's possible this is because Jenna is already an adult, while Caroline and Vicki were still teenagers, so Jenna was more mature but this remains unconfirmed. *Jenna showed great strength and determination in her final moment trying to save Elena. *Jenna was the second main character to die after Vicki and before Alaric , Jeremy and Bonnie. **She is the second main female character to die. Vicki was the first and Bonnie was the third. *Jenna is the only main character to be killed that hasn't returned as a ghost in any season. *She is the only character to be killed, sired, and destroyed on the same day by the vampire who sired her. *Jenna only lived a few minutes as a vampire, the shortest amount of time of any vampire in the series. *She appeared in 30 episodes as a human before becoming a Vampire. This was more than almost any other human, second only to Alaric Saltzman, who appeared in 45 episodes as a human. *She was used as the second "ingredient" in Klaus's ritual, he kills her by staking her to complete her role. *Jenna and John were the only guardians of Elena and Jeremy, so the two are left without a guardian. **The funeral of Jenna and John was hidden from the people of Mystic Falls, so as not to place headstones to prevent future problems. *Vicki Donovan and Tyler Lockwood are the only main characters who never interacted or met Jenna. * Jenna Sommers and Isobel Flemming were both lovers of Alaric Saltzman and both were destroyed by Niklaus. * It is unknown what her job was, though she presumably had one since she was able to financially support her niece and nephew. It was only stated that she was a college student. *Although Jenna was a main character, she often made minor appearances and occasionally appeared as a secondary character. *Even though her character was killed off in the previous episode, Sara Canning was credited in the season 2 finale and appeared in The Departed another 'season finale.' *When Jenna was a child, she was baby sat by Kelly Donovan. *Jenna is the only confirmed vampire remained pure, after being destroyed. Esther says that she never met the torment on the other side. *She's the only main character that never killed someone. *Jenna is the second main female character to never appear in Season Four. Vicki was the first. Episode Absence * During first two seasons as main character Jenna doesn't appear in several episodes: Season One * In Season 1 Jenna doesn't appear in six episodes: **''Friday Night Bites'' **''Lost Girls'' **''Haunted'' **''Fool Me Once'' **''Let The Right One In'' **''Blood Brothers'' Season Two * In Season 2 Jenna doesn't appear in seven episodes: **''Brave New World'' **''Kill or Be Killed'' **''Rose'' **''Katerina'' **''The Descent'' **''The Last Dance'' **''As I Lay Dying'' Tropes *Jenna was promoted to parent when both Miranda and Grayson died in the car crash, leaving Elena and Jeremy orphans. *She is Miranda's younger sister, and would rather be a Cool Older Sis to Elena, than her adoptive parent. *Although she was listed as main character, in many episodes she would only have a small role, and a few lines. Quotes :Jenna: (to Mason and Alaric) "I have no secrets, only dirty shame." - Memory Lane :Jenna: (to Elena) "I've become my worst nightmare. An authority figure." - The Night of the Comet :Jenna: (to Frederick) "Hot guy plus drunk me equals very bad things." - There Goes the Neighborhood :Jenna: (to Elena) "The day that the lawyers called to tell me that I was going to become your guardian, you know what my first thought was? Isn't there someone else who can do this?" :Jenna: (to Elena) "Look around, Elena. I failed you." - The Sun Also Rises References Videos Vampire Diaries 2x19 Jenna died The Vampire Diaries Jenna Sommers Bluebird Jenna Sommers - "I don't have it in me to hear any more lies from you" Gallery See also fr:Jenna Sommers Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Category:Season 5 Characters